Giving And Receiving
by theworldstillspins
Summary: " 'A triangle can't stand forever. One side has to fall eventually.' The realization is starting to enter people's minds and everything's quiet. Looks switch from you, to Scorpius, to Albus." RW/SM and AS/SM


Friends.  
>That's how all relationships start.<p>

You haven't noticed that 'til now.  
>Aren't you a little late?<p>

You're about to get married.  
>So you choose this time to start wondering now?<p>

Are you sure you wanted to get married?  
>Doesn't seem like it.<p>

Otherwise you wouldn't bring it back up.  
>That was so many years ago.<p>

But you can't help wondering.  
>You always have.<p>

There's something more between them.  
>They're not just friends.<p>

You don't care what anyone else says.  
>You know better. You know <em>them<em>.

Those cute little looks they give each other...  
>Friends don't do that.<p>

All those little touches.  
>They seem so innocent.<p>

Don't be fooled though.  
><em>Friends don't do that<em>.

So when you bring the subject up,  
>Everyone looks at you like you're crazy.<p>

"Albus isn't gay."  
>They recite like they've always did when you asked.<p>

Surely he would tell them, right?  
>Wrong.<p>

He didn't even tell you.  
>In fact you just found him kissing a boy one day.<p>

That's when you knew.  
>Girls weren't really his type.<p>

Then came his denial.  
>He said he was 'just experimenting'.<p>

Did he really think you'd fall for that?  
>Did he really think that someone as smart as you would believe it?<p>

He knows better than to lie to you.  
>Either way you'll love him.<p>

Who cares if he prefers boys over girls?  
>Does that change anything?<p>

No.  
>He's still him. It's all he'll ever be.<p>

Albus Severus Potter.  
>Your favorite cousin and your best friend.<p>

So that day you told him you and Scorpius were dating...  
>That's when you started suspecting.<p>

He smiled and congratulated you.  
>And that was the end of that.<p>

When you announced you were getting married.  
>He went to his room.<p>

No smiles, no hugs.  
>No nothing.<p>

To think you were his favorite.  
>Surely you've been thrown to the bottom of the list now.<p>

Who took your spot?  
>You wouldn't even believe.<p>

Your fiance did.  
>Now you're starting to think that maybe you weren't always there.<p>

Maybe Scorpius was always his favorite.  
>Maybe you were only there to hide the truth.<p>

The truth that no one wants to believe.  
>It was hard enough believing that a Malfoy and Weasley were getting married.<p>

No one saw the signs.  
>Or pretended not to.<p>

Your feelings were always on the line.  
>Yet you dug deeper.<p>

Looking for the littlest signs of anything.  
>Of attraction or affection.<p>

Time was running out.  
>Your happy ending was hanging on by a thread.<p>

And then you found it.  
>Your missing puzzle piece and answer.<p>

A passionate kiss in the dark confines of Albus' room.  
>A whisper of promises and apologies.<p>

"I love you. Only you. I always will."  
>He, Scorpius, breaks you heart just like that.<p>

Some part of you wished it wasn't true.  
>That it was only pre-wedding jitters or something like that.<p>

That's what you get.  
>Curiosity killed the cat and shattered your heart.<p>

So you close the door just as Albus pushes _your_ lover on_ his_ bed.  
>"Just one last time."<p>

Words that makes you feel guilty.  
>Soon-to-be actions that make you feel dirty.<p>

The only thing you can do is wait and decide.  
>Let him go or keep him.<p>

Hurt your cousin who would do anything for you,  
>Or give him everything.<p>

These are the things that you think about as you get ready to say those words.  
>Those magical words.<p>

As you stand here with a smile in front of all these people.  
>Dressed in white, ready to get married<p>

"Do you, Rose Weasley, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy..."  
>Time freezes, your heart stops.<p>

You're barely listening now.  
>Mind focused wholly on the answer ahead.<p>

Then there's the silence and everyone's eyes on you.  
>Waiting for you to 'accept'.<p>

"No. I don't."  
>Gasps echo around you.<p>

Scorpius' face is one of pure confusion and shock.  
>Silence hangs in the air.<p>

Yet no one notices the way Albus still smiles.  
>Like he knew all this was going to happen in just a matter of time.<p>

There's a choice of outting them both.  
>You could turn around, laugh it off and say "My fiance's gay. Fancy that."<p>

Then there's the choice of letting it go.  
>You choose a sort of alternative.<p>

Getting marked as the bad guy for once isn't so bad.  
>It's all for Albus.<p>

You hand your bouquet to Lily.  
>Remove your veil and give Scorpius one last kiss before you walk.<p>

Walk back down that aisle.  
>Away from your perfect ending.<p>

All the way to the beginning;  
>A glass of wine.<p>

"A toast to discovered secrets..."  
>Eyes flicker to Scorpius as if he's done something wrong.<p>

"And new beginnings of course."  
>You can't stop the words now.<p>

Right now you're running on hate.  
>On anger and hurt.<p>

"A triangle can't stand forever.  
>One side has to fall eventually."<p>

The realization is starting to enter people's minds and everything's quiet.  
>Looks switch from you, to Scorpius, to Albus.<p>

The three best friends.  
>The second golden trio.<p>

No one was expecting this at all.  
>You weren't even expecting yourself to reveal the truth.<p>

You were never going to get a happy ending.  
>You were only playing a part in one.<p>

So damn it all.  
>Someone needs to know they're gay.<p>

"To Scorpius and Albus Severus everyone.  
>To the ones I gave my happy ending.<p>

My husband's gay.  
>Fancy that."<p>

Who's to say you can't make this fun?  
>Let all hell break loose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lolololololol. I regret nothing.<strong>


End file.
